Lia Ortega
Lia Ortega-Rodriguez is one of the protagonists in Imortal along with Mateo Rodriguez while Samantha Imperial and Lucas Teodoro being the deuteragonists. She is Noah and Lyka Ortega's very last daughter to die and (theoretically) the only Taong-Lobo in the siblings. Her being the Itinakda, she started as a trash everyone despises to a Waya and finally, she got Lucille Zaragosa's throne as the Punong Bantay. Lia died in an attempt to save her and Mateo's offspring, Malia. 'Background' As a child, she lived in happiness and blithe with her yet-completed family. They were one of the most respected and can be considered as the Taong-Lobo society's aristocrats. Until one day, in Lia's very own fifth birthday celebration, an unknown Bampira attacked Noah, Nessa, Trixie, and her two other brothers. This incident affected their whole kind as depressed Lyka gave up her position to mother Lia instead. She thought moving in to another mansion, which was away from the city and all civilizations, will help them get over the tragedy. But no, secluding themselves only worsened things. In Episode 4, when the opposing clan leader Magnus Imperial launched an attack on the former Punong Bantay for he thinks with Lyka dead, the Taong-Lobos will be weakened badly; back up came late. Help's late arrival caused Lucille's husband Alfredo Zaragosa to die and Lyka herself. But before fully demising, she managed to pass down to Lia all her powers, including those Lady Elle passed to her. Since then, this ability protected Lia from the harm Bampiras bring. Lucille was beyond enraged after finding out her dear husband also died in the onslaught. Seeing Lia angered her even more that she marked her shame and titled Lia's mom as the biggest traitor in the history. The burnt silver on Lia's chest prevented her from acquiring the abilities a normal Taong-Lobo should have at the age of 21. Although, upon touching hands with Mateo she was able to regain these. Lia was also the one to reveal Albert Esguerra and Lucille's selfish plan of taking over the Lobo world and placing the wolfkind under a dictatorship. This was when, one by one, her fellow werewolves started trusting her. Around this time, Jethro Kabigting, a Gabay (lit. Guide,) let his existence be known. He told everybody that Lia was their key to success against the vampires. Surprisedly, the Taong-Lobos decided she was to prove herself and she exceeded the crowd and council's expectations. Wayang Ricardo appointed her as one of the Taong-Lobo soldiers. It's about time her position hail higher. The public then elected Lia their Punong Bantay, replacing her foster father Abraham Villamor. Her reign was a socko and very much effective. Unfortunately, it was cut short with Lucille discovering the truth about Mateo being the Itinakdang Bampira who's destined to end them if not defeated by the Itinakdang Lobo. Lia and Mateo married prior to the war against Lucas Teodoro's monstrous hybrids; they have had a daughter named Malia who was born lifeless. To revive her, they gave up their superhuman capacity in exchange for Malia's life. 'Powers and Abilities' Shapeshifting Once considered as a Nilaktawan, due to the fact Lucille tried sealing her powers away, she still shapeshifted in a desperate attempt at saving Mateo. Lia sizes larger than normal in her wolf form, she has a golden brown coat matched with a lighter underside and there are also some dark spots on her head. Superhuman Strength An ordinary Taong-Lobo can probably defeat a weightlifter/bodybuilder without sweating that much or perhaps stop a four-wheeled car. However, she who happens to be the daughter of the Huling Bantay and the Itinakda can break one's neck in an instant or push someone ten meters away from her or lift up a person with only one hand. Lia first used this ability when Clarisse Zaragosa tried scratching her with her claws, she accidentally, defensively pushed Clarisse approximately five to seven meters away. Speed and Agility Even while in human form, she is unbelievably agile and runs faster than all land animals. Most Lobos have to shapeshift first before accessing their incredible speed. Lia showed she is capable of outrunning a Bampira, Mateo to be specific. Sight Lia, of course, has the gift of sight. Being an human-werewolf hybrid and all, she can see as good as an eagle situated at the peak of a fully-grown acacia tree. The distance is not a problem to her; so long there is nothing covering what she has to see. Nosing ''' Her nosing is undoubtedly one of the very few to have such great nosing. She can sense people of the same race transforming nearby, follow or track someone down by following the scent lingering around, differentiate a human from a Lobo/Bampira, vice versa, and more that requires the nose. '''Enhanced Hearing Lia can hear other people's heartbeats or listen to sounds from afar. She uses this at times to know if there are any threats. Skin-burning Touch During the attack unleashed at their house, which caused Lyka's death, Roman tried to carry young Lia to safety but efforts were in vain as the warmth of Lyka's love burns vampires' skin. She later learned how to use it as a weapon which incinerates a Bampira if she focused enough. Turning Fingernails into Claws Usually used only when in human form, these long black claws are naturally the Bampiras' weakness. Therefore, werewolves use this as a weapon against them. Accelerated Healing ''' With Lia's body composed differently, her healing prowess is better than most. Showcased this in a fight against Clarisse, her wound healed itself and left no scar. '''Immunity to Lunar Elicpse She is the ONLY known Taong-Lobo to be not affected by the Lunar Eclipse, a natural phenomenon in which the moon falls hidden behind earth's shadow. This occurrence takes away all the abilities a Lobo has and makes them unbelievably weaker than humans. Lia unsurprisingly defeated Imelda Fontanilla and Gael Mercado and their minions under the Tagong Buwan (lit. Hidden Moon/Hiding Moon.) Weaknesses Silver ' Though invulnerable to the moon's hiding, she does not make an exemption to silver. When the Waya Council said she must prove herself, she was stabbed by a silver dagger and fell to the ground. Nevertheless, Lia still won the battle against Severina, a Bampira they imprisoned. '''Fire ' Another weakness to Lia is fire. No wolf was shown to heal fast after being wounded by it. '''Trivia * Angel Locsin, Lyka and Lia's portrayer, appeared in all the installments. * To be not mistaken of her being Lyka, they decided to shortened Lia's hair and dye it.